


Not That Kind of Companion

by jink



Series: COAL [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: How do I put this?, IF, Mentions of boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jink/pseuds/jink
Summary: Things get a bit hard for Heiru.





	Not That Kind of Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for my story "HUE". This is kind of just a short little drabble I wrote just because...yeah.

You shuffle around in your shared sleeping bag, trying to find a position where maybe your unfortunately timed erection would be less noticeable. Of course your shuffling wouldn’t go unnoticed by your companion. Normally Emery would stand watch while you slept seeing as they don’t technically need to sleep, but tonight they suggested sharing your sleeping bag so you could use the extra heat given off by their body so you wouldn’t freeze in your sleep. You assume the lack of bodily contact over your years in the military have made you a bit sensitive, per se. “Is something wrong”, Emery asks in a hushed voice even though no one else is around and it’s obvious you’re not sleeping. “ ’m fine”, you respond, trying to ignore the ache in your crotch. It’s silent for a few moments before Emery begins to speak again. “Are you sure? You’re body temperature seems to have risen for no discernable reason and your-” “I have a boner, okay”, you cut them off mid sentence deciding just to admit to your little problem, feeling embarrassed for no reason. What would a robot know about boners anyways, right? “Do you need help relieving yourself?” The question catches you off guard. Why the fuck would you want a robot that looks like your dead best friend to help you with your little problem!? You try your best to keep your tone sounding calm when you respond. “No”, is all you spit out, then practically hissing, “The fuck would a robot know about this kind of thing anyways?” “As your companion my main task is to assist you in combat situations and survival, but I am also equipped to handle situations in which my human may be feeling sexual frustration. If it might affect your performance in combat, I have been trained to handle it.” Your question was meant to be redundant but you were not expecting that answer. You were definitely never informed of this additional info. Honestly the more you hung around Emery the more you learned about the strange functions they were equipped with. Wait, does that mean Emery also has a p- wait no! Why are you even thinking about that you weirdo!? “I’m fine”, you finally manage to say, still trying to comprehend what you just heard. “Just forget everything you’re about to hear, understood?”, you command, finally resigning to the idea of taking care of your problem yourself. “Understood.” And that’s the end of that.


End file.
